Draco's Bad Girlfriend
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Songfic. Draco's a playboy and he's got a Bad, Bad Girlfriend. This is my first songfic, inspired by the little survey in my profile.


Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the characters from Harry Potter.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll f**k you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight!_

Leaning back in his chair with a smirk, Draco Malfoy watched his latest fling, a drop dead gorgeous woman named Sienna LeFay, dance on top of the bar that he was sitting at. All the men around him were drooling as she danced passed them, slipping just past them as they pawed, like wild animals, at her beautiful legs. Lucky for them, he thought. No one messes with Sienna, and that's what made her so attractive to Draco.

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND_

Draco watched as she dropped to the bar, doing a full split right in front of him. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a hot kiss as the men around him pounded their fists on the bar and cheered. This was their little game, Draco knew. She played the bar slut, all over the brooding guy at the corner. She popped back up and danced her way down the bar again, twisting her hips and shaking her ass.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
but she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say  
No one really knows just how far she's going to go  
but I'm gonna find out later tonight_

As Sienna reached the end of the bar, Draco stood to grab her hand, and helped her hop down off the bar. She worked her way back into the room, dancing to the music and singing at the top of her lungs. Draco made his way out the door and headed back to his flat, knowing that she'd be back there later.

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND_

Draco unlocked the door to his flat and walked into the living room. Dropping down on the couch, he dropped off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking of the events that were sure to come later that night.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

Draco's eyes popped open when he felt a firm ass drop into his lap. Sienna was back, Draco smirked, he knew she would be, she couldn't resist him.

His hands found their way under her shirt and he cupped her bra-free breasts in his hands, rolling her perky nipples between his thumb and fingers. Sienna ground her hips into his erection and moaned. Her hands found their way to his trousers and she made quick work of getting him out of his belt, trousers and boxers.

He slipped his hands underneath her skirt and realized that she had long lost that little red thong. Caressing her, finding her spot, Draco's skilled fingers made her come, hard and fast. Her body still shuddering, he firmly grasped her glorious arse, lifted her up and thrust into her.

Her head dropped back and a throaty moan escaped from her lips. She ground her hips and slid up and down his thick erection, playing with her nipples as he caressed her beautiful arse.

Draco marveled at the beautiful woman on top of him. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him, "She's going to leave you!" but he pushed that thought right back out of his head and concentrated on the here and now.

Gripping her arse, Draco quickened their pace and soon both of their bodies were rocking with another orgasm. She leaned forward, attempting to lay her head on his chest, but Draco pushed her away.

Slipping out from under her, he yanked up his pants and went for the bathroom.

When he came back, she was gone, and he knew then, she'd not be back.

"Oh well. New bar, new bitch" he told himself.


End file.
